User blog:Death By Foam/G-Con 45 Nerf conversion
I'm new to Nerf stuff and have seen some pretty cool modifications. I recall seeing a AK-47 nerf mod somewhere. But as a bit of Playstation fanboy, I though it would be cool if I converted a G-Con 45 into a Nerf blaster. So starting with an old G-Con 45 and a new Firestrike (found one for $5 on sale). I've "gutted" the G-Con and removed some of the internal pegs and dismantled the Firestrike. The plunger cylinder is about 2-3mm too large to fit inside the G-Con, however, it fits well once I've flatened the sides of the cylinder with a Dremell. This would weaken the sylinder, but when the gun is put together, the G-Con's moulding acts as reinforment for the thinner parts of the cylinder. I've also removed most of the pegs from the dart chamber too. I've left the large pegs on the side on as I'll be using these (with some epoxy putty) to hold the cylinder in place. I need a plunger spring seating and wasn't about to mould one out of epoxy putty, so I cut out the spring seating and trigger-catch rail from the Firstrike moulding and cut it to fit inside the G-Con moulding. I used epoxy putty to hold it all in place. the spring seating needs to sit about 5mm behind the cylinder. This is holding well. The primer stalk/rod is also too short. The G-Con 45 is longer than the Firestrike so I have to find a way to lengthen the primer stalk/rod. This was easy as I found a metal rod with pre-drilled holes in it. I cut down the stalk/rod to fit inside the metal rod then drilled some holes in the primer stalk tio line up with the holes in the metal rod. Insert then screw. Time for a test fit :) The cylinder fits well, the plunger moves freely and the trigger catch is a bit sticky but some lube can fix that. I've removed the air restrictor from the dart chamber too. I've had to make the guide for the primer stalk larger to accomodate the metal rod I've fitted and because it sits in a slighlty higher position relative to the cylinder as it did in the Firestrike. The primer stalk is nice and straight now, inline with the cylinder. I've had to cut out a hole in the back of the G-Con moulding to allow the primer stalk to come out the back. The hardest part about this build is that all the pegs and mounts on the Firestrike are on the right side of the moulding and on the G-Con moulding has all the useful stuff on the left (like the trigger pin and spring mount). So far so good, I'll keep you posted, I am taking it slow though as to not mess it up. UPDATE (22/04/2013) ALL FINISHED! Here are some photos! I had to use a balsa wood rod to extend the priming rod. It's strong enough. I put a screw into the stock priming rod, then cut the head off the screw, and then screwed (carefully) the balsa wood onto the stock rod. I've completed over 100 test fires with this blaster and it performs well and gets good range too. To retain some functionality of the "A" and "B" buttons, I've connected them to a battery pack and have installed a tactical light below the barrell. If you look at a standard G-Con 45, the lower "barrell" is closed, I Dremmeled it out and found that the Firestrike's red LED fixture is a perfect fit!. UPDATE (24/04/2013) So I gave the Nerf-Con 45 to my son to have a play and he broke the priming stalk on the first try :( So I took the opportunity to tweak the internals and reduce the friction on the priming rod, I've managed to squeeze an extra few meters out of it and it's easier to prime too :) VIDEO UP! Category:Blog posts